Love Affair
by palelight
Summary: Summary: They were neighbors for 15 years and talked little to each other. Into high school they were inseparable, but into college they were dangerously close. A love Affair Hotel. Rating M for language or anything.
1. plums

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, or Rin.

Summary: They were neighbors for 15 years and talked little to each other. Into high school they were inseparable, but into college they were dangerously close.

( )-just me putting something in.

* * *

Love Affair

By: Palelight

Chapter One

Rin was sitting in her school's music room. It was sound proof, but everyone left the windows open as if inviting others to hear their sorrows, tunes, and drunken playing. The school called it the sex room because students speculated that would be the one room where lovers would run off to because the constricting school rules. The student council had prohibited the room to only music students with keys to the door to keep out perverts.

She had no key, but had known the music teachers there. She helped them after school to gain access to the room. She was addicted to that piano and sanitized it everyday before going home.

She twitted her fingers against the keys trying to go 160 bpm during her lunch break. Occasionally her fingers would lock in and she would have to start all over again. She stopped and rolled her fingers back and forth on three natural keys and then switching to the sharps and drizzled back to soft natural white keys. She hummed a bit then her fingers moved to a lower range and she burst out singing about whales. She laughed at her own bored words within her mind's range in the tone deaf walls.

She heard the bell ring from the music room windows and left towards class. Usually she left the damn things shut from prying eyes and ears, but this time she didn't want be late. This time she didn't consciously know why, but she knew she couldn't be late.

She entered the classroom slowly and two girls hastily pushed her in. She was only a first year in secondary school, but she knew the curriculum like the back of her hand. She sat in the back right next to the second to last window. The plum tree blocked her view of the field and she preferred it that way. She loved the smell of it during the spring with its purple leaves and matching fruits. She didn't steal its fruit, leaves protected the unripe ones. She just waited beneath its branches holding out her school long skirt, so fruit would naturally fall to her. Life was simple and natural to her like the plum trees that lined her school's walls.

The school hour was over and she had to go to work today after school. She was a French café waitress with a normal pay. Her co-workers didn't talk much to her unless it was about work. She wore a folded apron over a black vest and that was just another uniform she was use to. She walked around the café picking up orders and serving the petite servings.

"Hello… What would you like to enjoy today?" She asked while jotting down the table number. She glimpsed up at the silver haired customer who was talking to a "loose" classmate. She only needed to see his hair color and automatically she knew who it was.

"Hi, don't you go to my school?" asked the girl. She stared at the girl knowing that the girl probably never saw her in class, no one did.

"No." She didn't want to know the girl or tell her she was in the same class as the girl.

"Oh Okay. I would like a 'Ma Cherie'. Thanks a lot!" She silently snorted at the girl's horrible French. He heard her snort and looked up at her.

" I'll take a piece of bread with humus." He stated while looking back at the girl who twirled her finger in his hair. Rin walked off to the counter to fetch them their treats.

He was, Sesshomaru, Rin's next door neighbor for 15 years.(they're 17) They never talked to each other, but they saw each other on the way to school. That was enough for Rin to remember his face when she saw it. She shrugged off his existence through the years and only spoke to his step-mother, Izayoi.

Another waiter served Sesshomaru and his date their things. Rin was at another table taking orders when she heard a squeak. The 'date' got made when she fund out 'Ma Cherie' didn't stand for cherry desert in English. The couple left after a while which made Rin a little more at ease. When ever she moved a muscle, she could feel his eyes on her. She knew deep inside that she would see him later on tonight whether she liked it or not.

She got off work after washing the dishes in the back kitchens. She liked to work in the back because the customers were outrageous in many ways and she didn't like handling them for long periods of time. She walked out of the café at 7pm and it was already dark. She shuffled her feet towards her house while looking for her house key through her school bag.

"Shit!" she blurted out. She really had forgotten her key, but deeply hoped her mother or father would be home. She walked up to her door and rung it for 16 minutes straight. She sat down on her porch and contemplated for a place where a spare could be. Hell, she never forgot her key and neither did her parents. They never had spare keys and never needed one until now.

She heard a door shut and looked over to next door neighbor's door. Crazy was creeping on her like a black spinning vortex dream. Then the door opened up after 5 minutes of hallucinating.

"Rin, what are you doing out here? Come over here, you are always welcome in!" Izayoi said while strolling to her fence then opening the gate to get Rin off her porch. "Sesshomaru said you were out here and mentioned your parents' car being out."

Rin walked over in her school uniform to Izayoi. "Welcome to the Taishou household."

* * *

I'll update later. Review , but be kind to me, please!


	2. Plum juice

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha or any of the original characters.

Readers Disclaimer: I loosely based this story of particular events that have happened, but without a one-sided love by the boy.( I met my best friend when we were 2 and his cat jumped through my window onto my piano while I was staring at it.~) I hope you enjoy it! If not, then critique it.

I put the rating at the highest for language, but my friend wants to write some unsuitable (to my brain) material as a part of the story. I might let him….. It depends on if this story makes it and if anyone actually wants to read that.

Terriplase123- thank you very much for being my first reviewer for this story! I hope I don't disappoint.

XRedHasAppearedx-Thank you very much!

( ) = my bits

Lover Affair

By: Palelight

Chapter 2

"Welcome to the Taishou household, Rin!"

Rin walked into the doorway, but could barely open her eyes. The living room's lights were so bright compared to her dim lonely house's lighting. This scene was just a bit unbearable for Rin as she squeezed her eyes before creaking them open. She took a step forward through the door's threshold. The walls were a bright white with a few pictures of the Taishou family. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's half-brother, was glaring at the eldest son in each photograph. Mr. Taishou looked stern while holding onto Izayoi's shoulder while she gave off a pleasant smile. Sesshomaru was emotionless like a death photograph of a long passed relative (Don't look it up!). Rin couldn't remember taking photos with her parents, ever. They weren't really hers from the start, just figments of the orphanage.

Izayoi handed Rin a pair of guest slippers and Rin shifted out of her work shoes. Izayoi pulled Rin along through the living room to the end of the room where an egg white door stood. Izayoi took off her cooking apron and led Rin through the door. There sat Inuyasha to the right of Sesshomaru at a cherry wood dining table. Inuyasha had a leg over one of the arm rests of his chair. Sesshomaru just stared at Izayoi as they entered. Izayoi sat Rin down across Inuyasha and to the left of Sesshomaru. Izayoi sat herself down at the other end of the table, but scooted closer to Rin. Rin stared at their forest green walls with sunflowers sticking out of long silver vases on the pedestals.

Rin eventually looked over to Izayoi who was glaring at Inuyasha to take his leg off of the arm rest. "I hope you like Curry beef mix, Rin," stated Izayoi while Rin stared down at the plate that was there before she even entered the room.

"Thank you very much for the food," Rin was confused on how she got dragged into the house without saying a word. She only wanted to call maybe a lock smith or something that wouldn't bug her parents. Maybe she could run now and break her window up. 'Why!!! Why did I leave my phone and keys!! ' Rin wanted to bang her head against the table to smack some sense into her. She picked up her eating utensil and slowing brought a piece of broccoli to her mouth. She looked around the table at the Taishou family knowing it was strange that Izayoi was being so quiet. She mentally shook it off as her visit being a bother for the family, but ate some of Izayoi dinner, so she didn't disrespect her savior from her porch steps.

Dinner went by and Inuyasha left hastily to his room. Sesshomaru stared at Rin from a small distance which still made Rin uneasy. Izayoi had left with the plates into the kitchen, but refused Rin's help. Rin got nervous and began to imagine the white table cloth was the natural keys to a piano.

'Thump e, thump b, thump g, thump b, bump d….' This really distracted her while Sesshomaru watch her thump her fingers softly against the table's edge.

"Addicted to the piano even when you're away from it," Sesshoumaru directed to Rin while he got up from his chair. Rin just blinked at his statement. She never saw him at school or near the music rooms. She didn't personally own a piano at home and so she was addicted to the ones at school.

"I am addicted," no secret lost in her statement. Sesshoumaru was already at the entrance door to the living room. There was silence and then he simply slipped through the door. The kitchen door opened at the same time the other door closed. Izayoi popped out with a big grin.

"Rin, you can stay here as long as you like," Izayoi pushed in Sesshomaru's empty chair.

"I don't know when my parents will be back…" Rin stared at the phone next to the kitchen door.

"You are more than welcomed to stay here. We can even have a girl's evening!!" Izayoi giggled while clasping her hands together which worried Rin a bit.

Rin agreed knowing that her parents would be out for a while. It was only 8:30 at night and she knew they weren't at work, but trying to start a family somewhere away from her. She didn't mind it, they were nice enough to pick her up from the shack they called an orphanage. Life is to short and the gap to start a family was closing in on them.

Rin was dragged off to two large doors through the white hallways. There were two large yellow doors that Izayoi yanked open to show off what Rin was sure to be Izayoi's dressing room. It wasn't the size of a normal (20x20) room, it was small. It was just the right size for dressing Rin into different dresses and shoes. First, Izayoi gave a dress to Rin stating that it was hers now. Rin went into the connecting bathroom and came out moments later.

" Magnifique! Gorgeous! Um…Piàoliàng! Bello!" Izayoi shouted in foreign languages at Rin's entrance while clapping like a mad man.

Rin was wearing a pair of modified Merry-Jane heels in an emerald color. The dress Izayoi gave her was slightly making Rin a little embarrassed to wear a dress in front Izayoi to say the least. The dress was a cocktail dress with a heart shaped top (sweetheart neckline). It was strapless and was stiff silk that didn't wrinkle when she moved around. The bottom was of green peacock feathers and then black lace that reached right above her knees. The top was royal blue until it turned to feathers at the height of her hip. Her hair was messy long and didn't match the dress style, but her hair tie broke during work. Izayoi got off her lounge couch next to a rack of dresses. She grabbed a brush and brushed Rin's unruly hair out of her face and into a bun pinned by a hair pin.

"Thank you Izayoi. It's wonderful." Rin bowed to Izayoi. Rin stumbled a bit with her new height and new shoe style.

"Let's walk around the house and you can get used to the heels." Izayoi took Rin's hand for balance and led her out to the hall way. "Go with one foot in front of the other like this." Izayoi showed her in her red pumps. "Go steady and use the wall for support until you find your balance." Rin began to walk along the left side of the hall with her hand to the wall. Izayoi quickly caught up to her walking along side her showing her how to walk. 20 feet down the hall Rin had her hand skimming against a door when is abruptly opened on her. Her ankle bent out wards, but didn't sprain and she fell into the door way. She looked up at the face of the person on the other side of the door.

"Sorry," she mumbled at the figure looming over her. It was Sesshomaru's hair that made him look like an angel staring down at her which bothered her subconsciously.

Rin's dress was half way up her thigh and she felt it sliding down when she sat up with her back to Sesshomaru. She blushed a rosy tint, but ignored her embarrassment as Izayoi inquired on her being. She shook her head assuring that she was fine. She grabbed onto the rim of the door frame and shot up like a bean stock.

"Dessert?, " Izayoi suggested while grabbing hold of Rin elbow towards the Kitchen. Rin could feel eyes on he back, but ignored it like she ignored him. Rin sat on a stool at the counter in the kitchen. "Well, there is bean paste Ice cream, apple tarts, and chocolat truffles. Which is to your pleasing?" Izayoi asked rummaging through the refrigerator and cabinets.

"Ice cream, please." Rin said sheepishly to the body sticking out of the freezer door. Izayoi grabbed a few waffle cones and an ice cream scooper over to the counter. They ate Ice scream in silence until Izayoi asked about school activities.

"You don't share any classes with Sesshoumaru this year do you?" Weird question, but she guessed Sesshoumaru didn't talk to his step-mother very often.

"We have never had a class together, Izayoi," stated Sesshomaru as he grabbed a cone between the two ladies and scooped himself some ice cream. Izayoi just watched Sesshoumaru and Rin. There was silence when he sat himself on a stool next to Rin across from Izayoi.

"Sorry for flopping into your room earlier," Rin mumbled to Sesshoumaru as they ate their ice cream. Rin was stiff sitting next to him and Izayoi noticed how awkward it was. Sesshoumaru glanced up at Izayoi and caught her staring at them.

"Yawn!" Izayoi stretched out her arms with half her cone stuck to her hand. The yawn didn't. go past either teen as real tiredness. It was only 9 o'clock and she was tired already? "I think I'm going to go rest. Rin you can use the couch, it folds out. In the closet, near the front door, are the blankets and pillows." Izayoi picked up the ice cream and placed the rest in the freezer. She waved them a good night and went in the direction of her room. Mr. Taishou would be coming back from his trip in a week, so she would get lots of sleep and probably sleep in.

_____________

Rin had finished her ice cream while Sesshomaru had only started to get to the cone. She washed her hands and the remembered she was still wearing the dress and heels. She looked up and Sesshomaru just stared backed at her eating the last of his ice cream.

"Izayoi doesn't have any night gowns in her dressing room and she doesn't have anything appropriate," He stated as if knowing what she was thinking. Rin just stared long and hard at the dress that was too fancy to sleep in. She thought about her uniform, but Sesshomaru got up from his seat and dragged Rin by the elbow away from the kitchen

Sesshomaru shuffled his feet down the hall way with Rin in toe. He reached his door and led her in before she would get a chance to flop down because of her heels. He was still taller than her by 5" with the heels on. (Estimated 7" taller than her) He sat her down at his desk and began digging through his clothes. He mumbled, "Too petit," directing it her. He hand her a oversized white cotton shirt and some cotton shorts.

"You can use my bathroom," he pointed to the door next to his electronic keyboard. She sat there looking at his keyboard for a moment until she saw him shuffle over to her side. She took off her heels and strolled over to the bathroom.

She came out 3 minutes later with a folded dress and the heels. Sesshomaru stared at her from his desk doing homework. She ignored his stare and took out the peacock hairpin. She stared at his keyboard, but was puzzled by it's look and so she dragged her finger across the middle c. She inspected her finger and there it was, an accumulation of pure dust.

"I never played it. You can plug in the head phones and play it if you like." Sesshomaru suggested over his shoulder doing homework and studying at his desk. He knew her so well even though they never talked or 'hung out' together. She placed her clothes on the bed across from the keyboard and sat on the bench. It had no pedals, so she had her left leg under her right thigh. She saw a pair of head phones hanging on the wall above the keyboard. She unraveled the wire and plugged I it into the top of the keyboard. She took a peek over her shoulder across the room at Sesshomaru at his desk working. She poked the middle c again, but this time was scared she would break the keys like an antique gathering dust. She pressed a g flat, and then a b flat. She gained courage in her fingers and dust on her finger prints.

Sesshomaru heard the pressing of keys click on the other side of the room. Her speed gained rapidly and he stared at her back. He got up from his desk and walked over to her. She obviously didn't notice his presence while he stared at her speed on his dusty keyboard. The speed of her fingers shook the board from side to side. He took the head phones off her head while she continued. She was really out of it because she didn't even move when she couldn't hear the music anymore.

Rin noticed Sesshomaru coming up behind her, but ignored it as him passing her to go to the bathroom. She could feel his stare and knew he was standing right behind her. She felt the cushioned headphones sliding up off her ears, but just continued. He was listening to her music when she could hear it in her head. She went in to a slow repetitive tune and turned around while still playing with her left hand. He had his eyes closed and then stared back at her. She slowly stopped the song and drew her hand to her side. He handed the headphones to her and she raveled them back up to hook them on the wall. She turned 360 degrees around on the bench to only be facing Sesshomaru. There was some silence and then he asked, "Why do you like the piano?"

She didn't respond at first, but then looked into his amber eyes with her bronze ones. "Tune is my father and soul is my mother. I was born to hear and listen to this world's stories and I respond back with the piano combinations." She said with the first smile he ever saw from her. Piano was her piece, but her face was concentrated while playing.

"You can have the keyboard. If you had one I'm sure I would hear it every night from your window." He said while looking through the window next to his desk which was a view to Rin's house. Their windows weren't across from each other's, but he could still see a glimpse of her room at an angle from time to time.

"I couldn't do that. Thank you very much for the offer though!" she said as she bowed her head twice in thanks.

He walked over to his desk and pulled out something from with in his dictionary book case. He walked over to Rin and stood in front of her. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand," He some what demanded of her and she did so. He took the thing and placed it in her hand. He stepped back and sat on his bed across from Rin. "Now, open your eyes."

Rin opened her eyes at her closed hand. Slowly she released her finger one by one. There ii was… a skeleton key and normal house key. "I don't plan to burglarize your house." She stated staring at the keys.

"I'm giving you my spare house key if you ever forget yours again and the skeleton key is…" he said shaking his head at her burglarizing statement. "The skeleton key is for my room. You can come over and play piano."

"Thank you Sesshomaru!" she bowed her head 10 times really fast making her slightly dizzy.

They went their separate ways that night and walked to school in silence.

___________

1 year later~

Sesshomaru and Rin never shared a class together at school, but every day she would go to his house after school or work. She never forgot the keys and went into his room to play on his piano. She would stop when he got home after work or 'hanging with ''friends'' (put double because I mean girl-friends). Rin and Sesshomaru were friends and they would talk to each other more than they did with any one else. She would eat dinner with them over the year while her parents conceived a child that was due in 3 months. Izayoi stole Rin from Sesshomaru every Sunday to dress her in weird things, 'dresses'.

It was their last week in Secondary school and they had applied for universities. They didn't plan to go to the same one, but were accepted by the same one first where Rin could specialize in Music and Sesshomaru could try his hand in anything.

Summer passed and they applied to classes. They rented a place together, so Rin wouldn't be in the way of the new baby or get stuck with others. There in their apartment was Rin, the piano, and Sesshomaru. Life was full of sweet friendship for them like the juice of the plums out side their window.

____

True facts: I got those keys from my friend for my 9th birthday. (He's a day older then me)

I really did get those shoes and dress for my 17th birthday.

I play piano at his house after school and work.~ there you go!

I hope you liked it. Critique, but don't draw too much blood.


	3. Plum leaves

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters from the Inuyasha series. I will add a few characters, though!

xCrazyKindovWeirdx- Rin and Sesshoumaru, cute? Thank you!

Thank you Terriplase123, rmk11, dbg06, xredhasappearedx, and Kitz the kitsune!

Readers- Review Please!! Tell me if my story is crazy or you can tell me how to correct my English.

* * *

Love Affair

By: Palelight

Chapter 3: Plum leaves

There was a green Victorian love seat couch, a grey coffee table and a yellow chair by the window straight ahead. To the right of the front door was a small kitchen with a small stove, tiny fridge, and a small sink. The place was clean and comfy for two roommates and only two. There was an egg white door to the right and another to the left of the yellow window sill. Through the left door was a young girl sleeping tightly in her small bed. Her room held only a study desk and a chair while her bed was against the wall by a large yellow window. In the right door was a young man on his small bed sleeping in his small bed next to a yellow window. His desk stood across from his bed on the other side of the wall.

"BZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz," rang a contraption near his head. He reached up from underneath the blankets and smacked the alarm. It tipped over the window sill then swayed back and forth. It tumbled on something below the sill then rolled onto its side and landed.

'C# D#, F#, G#, and A#' Sesshoumaru snarled from his bed at the sound of his keyboard being landed on by his annoying alarm clock.

Rin nuzzled into her pillow when she heard Sesshomaru's system of waking up. She heard her door creak open and steps go past her. There was a sliding sound and cold air entered her room. Birds chirped as she turned her head to the noise and a mad Sesshoumaru. He yanked her coverings off her and poked her in the side while throwing her blankets on the ground.

"Sto*gasp* op *giggle*!" she pleaded with Sesshoumaru while his fingers rapidly changed over to tickling her while she was still 'half' asleep. "!" She gasped out with her breath becoming visible. She was awake now with the cold air gushing into her window.

"You set my alarm for 6 am!! You must pay!" He ignored her cold shiver and kept on tickling her. She laughed until her cheeks hurt like they were stuffed with walnuts. "Why must I wake up now? Huh? Do you need me to be your alarm clock today?" He tickled a little more while she turned red and then he poked her.

He sat on her bed by her legs and she cuddled to his back trying to steal his warmth with her blankets on the floor. "I don't remember setting the alarm." She whispered against his back. He turned his head down at her and gave her an icy glare that made the room even colder. "We need to go by bullet train to visit Izayoi!"

He got up and left through her door. She heard his door slam and she got up with shivering legs shaking beneath her. She walked over to her clothes cabinet near her door and she picked out some clothes to change out of her pajama shorts and shirt. She walked out her door with her warm kappa slippers on her feet. She shuffled across the small living room to Sesshoumaru's door and squeaked the door open. Sesshoumaru was shoving clothes and books into a luggage case. Rin had packed the night before for her short winter break to visit the house she left behind.

They left their apartment near their university and they got to the station. The first hour, she tapped her fingers on the bullet train window as if practicing the piano with landscape backgrounds. The second hour, Rin listened to Chopin while studying for her regular classes. She tapped her fingers on the hard cover of her language book. Sesshoumaru was going to get her a finger piano, so she could play where ever, but he knew that if he did, he would die in an hour flat. He gave her an electric sustaining pedal for their 19th birthday 7 months ago. He got a bouquet of flowers and a cute song on the piano with her singing like a cute little kid 7 months and a day before hers( just one day apart). Rin had warmed up even more to him over the year of being roommates in their small apartment, she was still a bit emotionally inept/neutral to others, but she was his best friend.

The trip to the Taishou's took 3 hours and Rin went off to her parents next door. She greeted them and her 2 year old brother. He cried when seeing her, his parents told Rin to smile at him. She gave him a teddy bear from behind her back and he stopped crying. Her faced was just neutral, but it still made him cry. She left with a neutral goodbye and climbed through Sesshoumaru's old bedroom window.

"Hi," she stated to him as she sat on his window sill. He was sitting on his bed and looked up at her. Her legs dangled off the window where the piano used to be in his room.

"Normal over there," He asked but didn't need an answer. She shook her head and leaped from the sill. Sesshoumaru got up from his large bed and walked over to his door. "I'm going to the market to pick up stuff for Izayoi. You stay here!" he commanded while directing her with his finger to sleep on his bed or just not to get into trouble. She never got along with his brother and that was what trouble he was trying to prevent. She never really talked to Mr. Taishou, they were neutral.

Sesshoumaru used his old bike from his garage. He hopped on with a carrier attached to his seat and the top of his back wheel rim. He rode down a half mile to the large local market to pick up cabbage, beef, and some drinks for the night. Izayoi wanted to make spicy food, but everyone wasn't up for it. He got stuck going out for more groceries and he came out the market doors with a carbonated drink up to his lips. He stopped at the bike rack and slid the groceries into his carrier. He stood by his bike for a moment drinking so he wouldn't have to ride with it open and possibly sloshing on him.

"Taishou, is that?" an old lady asked while walking over to Sesshoumaru. "You probably don't remember me. I'm Kagura's mother, Nariko(woman Naruku)." She stated while Sesshoumaru recycled his bottle and took her hand in a shake.

"Nice to meet you," He remarked. Another woman came up to the two at the very same moment.

"Kagura, dear, you remember Sesshoumaru, right?"

"Of course! Nice to see you again, Sesshoumaru," She said while taking his hand in a shake, but lingered on his hand with her fingers. "What are you doing in town?"

"Visiting."

"What university do you go to now?" Kagura held a bag in her hand and raised one eyebrow in interest.

"Tokyo Metropolitan University."

"Oh, I'm going there for the next semester. Isn't that right, mother?" Nuriko just shook her head but was distracted from the conversation. "I guess I'll see you there."

Sesshoumaru pedaled back home with groceries in toe.

They stayed for two days with Rin sleeping in the living room like years prior. Rin got more dresses from Izayoi while she got into a glaring contest with Inuyasha. Rin and Sesshoumaru said their farewells to Sesshoumaru's family, but went past Rin's family. The trip was long and Rin sat there studying while Sesshoumaru did the same for 3 hours.

4 months later

Rin now sat in her Analytical Chemistry, 7pm, with a young man sitting very close to her. He was Kohaku and they had known each other from first year. He asked her on date a few times, but she never responded. They weren't close and Rin barely talked to him, but had him as a lab partner in her class this semester.

"Rin, what about Tomorrow," She looked at Kohaku and shook her head no. "I won't ask you anymore if you go with me tomorrow." She looked at him suspiciously and then just nodded her head. She didn't want him to pester her in class anymore or even out any place. One date wouldn't hurt.

On the other side of the University was Sesshoumaru. He just gotten out of string studies and was now chewing on a cheese bun. He had learned violin in his last year of senior high with Rin. Rin was ecstatic when he played with her, so he was developing his skills to play Debussy and Chopin with her. He was studying Vivaldi music sheets at a bench with his Violin in a Navy blue canvas case. Some one's bony fingers touched his shoulder, but it felt like they were stabbing him with their nails.

"Hello Sesshoumaru! I didn't know you played the Violin." She said in awe at his violin case. "You are going to class soon?" He just looked up at her while she sat down moving his violin so she could sit right next to her. He nodded his head at her. "Oh, sounds fun." She grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand from his sheets and pulled him up when she stood from sitting. "Let's go on a date like old times." He didn't complain and so he picked up his school bag with his violin.

10pm

Rin got home and checked if Sesshoumaru was home, but he wasn't so she thought he might have an extra class or was just late, maybe working , but the café was closed at this hour. She set his alarm clock for 7am and played on his piano for an hour. She got tired and went to her room to sleep

7am

Rin was already partially awake when the alarm went off in Sesshoumaru's room. There was smash and then silence. She didn't have class today, but Sesshoumaru had an advanced physics class. She got up into her slippers and shuffled to his door.

She knocked "Sesshoumaru?" She knocked a few more times and wedged the door open. She looked at him on his bed, but there was something wrong with the picture. "Oh my!!!!" She quickly slammed the door.

Rin never in the time she had been friends with Sesshoumaru had never seen him in bed with a woman, naked! She held the door shut and was breathing heavy as if someone was chasing her. She walked away from the door with a stunned face. She closed her door and went back to sleep trying to ensure herself that it was just a dream and that her mind was not just scarred.

10 am

Sesshoumaru shifted in his bed a little. His body contacted with a warm body and he immediately opened his eyes open wide, she scooted closer to him. He got up from his bed with shock and stared at Kagura's unclothed body. He looked at his own and walked over to Kagura.

"Wake up!!!" he shouted into her ear while shaking her awake. He had a partial hangover, but he could still make this woman leave.

"Hmm… Sesshoumaru," She smiled with her eyes closed. She pulled his arm into the blankets and he pulled them out. He felt something on his hand and looked down. On his finger was a fake gold ring. "We need to go on a honeymoon, soon." Sesshoumaru growled at her.

"Get out now!" He boomed at her. His loud voice woke up Rin.

Rin rubbed her eyes and she rushed to the door to see what the entire ruckus was about. She opened her door and saw a girl in a bra and skirt rush out Sesshoumaru's door towards the kitchen. She gapped at the girl and the morning memories rushed to her head. She rubbed the ridge of her nose trying to keep the new headache from coming on. She walked out and went to the kitchen to see what was going on.

Kagura was standing in her bra and skirt by the stove. She had eggs and toast out on the counter top. "Oh Hello, Sorry to bother your sleep," she stated as she stared at Rin's hair all on one side and frizzed.

"Who are you?" Rin asked while get a bottle of water from the fridge. She opened it up and swallowed a gulp to keep herself from dehydration.

"I'm Sesshoumaru's new wife, Kagura, and who are you?"

Rin's water came out her nose onto the stove where Kagura was cooking. She choked on her water and could hardly breathe. She caught some of her breath and looked at Kagura's diamond ring. She was shocked; Sesshoumaru would tell her if he was going to marry. "I'm Rin, Sesshoumaru's roommate." Kagura looked at her in disgust.

Rin had gone on the date with Kohaku but she was just so out of it and just shook her head yes to everything he said. 'Sesshoumaru would tell me if he wanted to get married or if he had a fiancée, Right?' she questioned herself. It repeated over and over in her had. At the end of the date, Kohaku had mentioned that he was picking her up in 2 days, but it fell on deaf ears.

She sat out in front of her apartment and thought about it. She would support Sesshoumaru's decision and wait until Sesshoumaru wanted to talk to her. She looked up at the Plum tree that stood tall and blocking some view of her living room apartment. The flowers were blooming and the leaves were vibrant in the night. She stayed outside for a bit longer.

Rin didn't see Kagura and Sesshoumaru yelling at each other through the window. The plums' leaves were just protecting Kagura's lies from Rin.

* * *

Notes:

This chapter isn't really a part of my real life. I do wake up with that system though or well my friend does it for me.

Tokyo Metropolitan University- I don't plan to go there and I really don't know much about it. I'm going over seas to a French Arts School or I might stay and go to Tokyo Geijustsu Daigaku. My Friend will be staying, but he won't go to TMU either.

Finger piano-( ./ ) I saw a student from my school playing with it on a train. I even had a headache after 15 minutes.

Here's a glimpse, for readers, at future chapter titles. There will most likely be more, but this is what I have now. Not really in order and guessing what each chapter will be is okay.

1Plums x

2Plum juice x

3Plum leavesx

Plum in yellow

Plum wine

Plum skin

Plum tart

Plum seed

Plums to Prunes

Plums rebirth

Rotten Plums

Please Review and critique!!


	4. Plum in Yellow

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Note to readers: No one caught my mistake in the first chapter, so I will tell you now that Rin was a second year in Senior high when she met him. I accidentally put she was a first year, T__T. I put that Rin was neutral in the last chapter, but I meant she wasn't sad, mad, or happy. Please, forgive my mistakes.

SweetAyu- Thank you very much. I hope I do not disappoint.

xCrazyKindOvWeirdx- I know it's a big surprise from the story line.

I meant she wasn't happy, sad, or angry. She had no feeling. Thank you so much for correcting me. My English is not perfect, but thank you for suggesting it was near perfect.

RAPTOR-AKIDA/Brandy Cheeks Thank you very much for being my beta-reader for three of my stories.

Hinata-chan _ Thank you Very much and I hope this chapter is good as well.

Legendary Priestess- I did not mention giving up, I just thought that my English was horrid and I needed an editor. Thank you very much for your concern though.

Terriplase123- Thank you very much. I'm not very good at slang of any language. T_T

Saying great to much and it will turn into grape. ^_^

Paradise Kiss826- I am glad you love this story.

Zumire-thank you!

* * *

Love Affair

By: Palelight

Chapter 4: Plum in yellow

* * *

Rin hadn't seen Sesshoumaru for two whole weeks, but saw Kagura at her apartment every where she turned. It felt like Kagura was marking her territory blocking Rin of access. Rin had many classes to keep her busy, but she hadn't heard anything from Sesshoumaru and thought that she would have to report him missing soon. Her best friend was missing from her sight, a wife was blocking her off from her apartment, piano, and best friend.

Rin was just consumed by her missing friend through class, dates with Kohaku, and piano. She supported that Sesshomaru found someone that he loved and married his love, but why was he was hiding from her or why wasn't she told anything. It nagged at her brain during the two weeks and eventually she couldn't concentrate, sleep, or eat. She did not want to interrupt Sesshoumaru's relationship, but why would he not answer her calls or even tell her what was going on with him.

Another week passed and she asked Kagura again, but Kagura ignored Rin's question and entered Sesshoumaru's room. She didn't want to be the nagging best friend to his wife, but Kagura was asking for it. Today she was going to find Sesshoumaru even if she had to take a drastic measure.

Rin remembered Sesshoumaru was taking a strings class, but she couldn't remember when. Ever since the marriage, she had forgotten just about everything. She knew there were string classes on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday morning. Today was Tuesday and she wandered over to the music building. She heard strings play from the west hall and followed her ears. She pulled out a notepad from her bag and wrote down something while standing next to the classroom. She ripped off the piece of paper and entered the classroom just hoping there would be good news.

She entered and looked at all the students' faces. None of them were him or sounded like him on the violin. She walked up to the teacher while he used his finger as a baton as the students were separated by bass, cello, guitar, viola, and violin. He drew out a 2/2 signature in the air with his right hand and signaled for Rin to step forward with his left hand. She did and he tapped his left index finger on his music stand. She immediately put her note down on his stand hoping to not disrupt the strings. The teacher looked down at his stand while continuing to conduct with his right hand.

'Sorry to interrupt! ^_^ A classmate of mine has been gone for a while and I would like to know if you have Taishou Sesshoumaru in any of your classes?'

He scribbled on the paper with his left hand and continued to conduct without missing a beat. Rin saw him tap on his music stand and she picked up the paper. 'It is a pleasure to have you in my class at any time, Okada Rin. Mr. Taishou randomly comes and goes out of my afternoon class. Would you like me to give him a message if I see him?'

Rin got out her note pad and wrote her message down and then wrote her thanks to Mr. Matsuda on the other note. She placed the note with message down on to his stand. She bowed to the students, and then to the teacher as she left.

Rin went to work at a student French café down the street. She was use to her old uniform form back home, but this café wanted her to wear a maid's outfit and look cute as if it was an otaku café. She refused the first week and they almost fired her, but she spoke more French then any of the employees. Her manager gave her a male waiter's uniform and pushed her straight into work.

It was her sixth month working at La Vie D'Amour. She was waitering, but her mind was stuck on Sesshoumaru and why didn't he tell her. They were best friends, but she thought it wasn't her business to know his love life but this was ridiculous. Her brain couldn't stop it and it was eating at her. She wanted to be a good friend and not barge in on him in his room with his new wife, but not saying anything to her was calling for her to make him talk to her.

She was serving a couple when her mobile buzzed in her apron. She ran off to the back and saw who was calling.

"Hi Rin, what are you doing right now?"

"Kohaku, I'm working right now. Please call around 7pm, okay?" She quickly shut her mobile off before he could answer or call her back.

She walked up to her manager and asked him, "Can I leave for an emergency? My friend collapsed and I need to go call his parents?" She couldn't look him in the eye because she was a bad liar but she needed to find Sesshoumaru before she could claim him as a missing best friend forever.

Her manager just nodded as he looked through paperwork. She bowed and ran to the back where she hung up her waiter apron. She quickly changed into her clothes out of her work uniform and rushed out the back towards her apartment. She turned on her mobile and saw Kohaku had called 10 times. She got to the front and saw Kohaku who was sitting on a bench next to the vending machines. Rin walked to the vending machine, ordered a coca-cola and calpico then scanned her phone against the sensor on the machine. The can popped out then the mini bottle popped out and Rin walked over to Kohaku handing him the Coca-cola.

"Thank you," he said while peeling the tab up.

She shook her head and turned the cap of her peach drink. "What are you doing here?"

Kohaku set his drink on the bench and stood up. He grabbed Rin by the arm and pushed her body to him. She dropped her drink and it splattered on the ground. Kohaku closed his eyes and pressed his lips roughly against hers. Rin tried to push him off and he encircled his right arm around her waist while he grabbed her face to his. She felt like she was going to faint from the loss of air. Her fingers were bending back and turning red from the pressure she was pushing against his chest. Rin saw a flicker of white walk past them.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked over while he was being dragged by Kagura to his apartment. He wasn't even there most of the time. He spent most of his time hiding in his classes away from Kagura. He saw Rin kissing a boy. What the hell was going on? Kagura saw them too and rushed him a long to the apartment. Rin didn't push the boy off and they were kissiing. She didn't even stop and try to rescue him from his wicked wife.

If he could just get free from his room without Kagura, but Kagura was always at his classrooms when he left, he would get a chance to talk to his best friend. The way Rin was kissing that guy seemed like she didn't care that they weren't talking or seeing anything of each other. Did she really not care that he was married or that they weren't talking?

Kagura pushed Sesshoumaru into an elevator and then locked them in his room. She was his end and she was just keeping everything from him. The first day of their marriage and she kept him away from any one, especially Rin. He went to normal classes and she would wait for him to come out.

She barfed up a week after Sesshoumaru found out he was married. She got a pregnancy test and showed him the pink plus on the test. He was only 19 and he got someone pregnant as well married them in a week before. This was just too much.

He was suffocating and when she told him she was pregnant, he was just about to rip off her head for suggesting it. She cried and threatened to tell everyone at school what he had done to his wife. He thought 'if the school found out, then his father would, and then he would lose everything even Rin.' He would just make it seem like a normal relationship, so she wouldn't tell.

A baby and his Rin confound his head to hell. The baby was a mess that he didn't want to deal with. Rin was outside of their apartment kissing a guy when she could have been helping him get air away from Kagura. She was in a yellow dress kissing a boy he didn't even know. Was there friendship so little that she would ignore him when seeing him in three weeks?

* * *

Five weeks passed and Sesshoumaru stayed by Kagura's side. She would get him, but he was dead to her. He hated her and made sure she knew it. He went to two of his classes with Kagura and dropped the classes. The first was a music theory class and the second was a strings class. He didn't see Mr. Matsuda, but told an old maestro that he could no longer stay in the class. Kagura knew that those music classes were a chance for Rin to talk to Sesshoumaru and convinced him to drop them. He didn't see anything of Rin from five weeks ago. His Rin in a yellow dress taunted him with secrets that she held from him when he slept like the unripe plums outside his window.

* * *

Kagura turned on Rin's keyboard in Sesshoumaru's room and she pressed on a few notes while holding her oversized cup of coffee. She stomped on the piano pedal and leaned over. Sesshoumaru was at his desk studying and didn't budge when she hit some random notes. She stubbed her toe on the pedal and fell back on the chair dropping her cup on the piano. Coffee seeped through the keys and the electrical system. Sesshoumaru wasn't paying attention.

"I think we need to give Rin back her piano." She looked over at him while picking up her cup. Droplets of coffee slid off some white keys and she caught them with her cup. Sesshoumaru didn't respond and she unplugged it then dragged it out the door while it drenched her arm. She dropped it in front of Rin's door for her to find it when she got home.

* * *

It was 5pm and Rin got to her apartment she shared with the evil couple. Sesshoumaru ignored her and she could tell. She didn't know it was for her own good that he did it, but she was depressed like he was. She had forgotten what it was really like by herself. Kohaku was with her still, but he never took the hint that she didn't even like him. Most of the time she was just thinking about Sesshoumaru, but she couldn't help herself. She lost sleep, 6.8 kilograms (she was 52.3kg), and her ability to play music. She let her best friend consume her even when he wasn't even around her.

Rin got to her bedroom door and saw her Keyboard. She cried herself to sleep with her keyboard by her window. The keys were sticky with coffee, the pedal was broken, a few of the plugs were stripped: unusable, and the electronics were shot dead beneath her silent fingers.

It was four days before Sesshoumaru's birthday and five days before Rin's. Sesshoumaru's mother was visiting in five days to have a combined birthday with the two, but she didn't know what was going on at all. No one knew that Sesshoumaru was married except for Rin. Rin wasn't really dating Kohaku, but he dragged her to random places when she wasn't paying attention. He kissed her once and she went into a depression for a week and then lost all feelings. Their apartment was disaster while their friendship was cut off.

* * *

Author Note: Mr. Matsuda is actually my first music teacher and I still do classes with him and help teach at his shop. Matsuda and I both work with our left and right hand. He is the only other person I know that can.

For those who don't know kilograms (When I was an exchange student in America, they didn't use kilograms to weigh.) Rin weighed about 115 pounds/8.24 stones then she lost 15 pounds/1.07 stones and is still losing.

Preview: Not all mean exactly what the names are.

(Not in order. Just random chapter names so far.)

Plums x

Plum juice x

Plum leaves x

Plum in yellow x

Plum dessert

Plum wine

Plum stem

Plum skin

Plum tart

Plum seed

Plums to Prunes

Plums rebirth

Rotten Plums

Please critique and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
